1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motion rolling guide unit in which almost or all of the component parts are made of what is called high performance engineering plastics as a resin which is excellent in heat resistance, chemical resistance, and mechanical and physical strengths and, more particularly, to a linear motion rolling guide unit which can effectively be used even in special use circumstances, for instance, under severe physical and chemical conditions in manufacturing of chemicals, in the vacuum or water such as sea water, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
In a conventional linear motion rolling guide unit, only limited component parts, for instance, side plates which are attached to both ends in the longitudinal direction of a casing are made of a resin such as POM (polyoxymethylene), PBT, PES, or the like and the other component parts which require a high strength in operation are made of steel or iron. However, in recent years, various kinds of resins having physical and mechanical strength substantially equal to that of the steel have been developed. There has been proposed that those new resinous materials are used in place of the conventional parts made of steel.
Hitherto, since almost all of component parts of a linear motion rolling guide unit are manufactured by a metal material such as steel or the like, the total weight of the unit increases and the metal component parts are coupled and fixed by using bolts or the like. Thus, the coupling works are complicated and the costs involved also increase. Further, the linear motion rolling guide unit made of metal cannot be used in the special condition such as in the oil-free or non-lubricating, low-noise, non-magnetic, or chemical resistant circumstances or the like.
The present invention is directed to the use of newly developed resins having chemical and physical strengths. The component parts of linear motion rolling guide unit are formed to be preferably formed by those resins. Thus, new using fields and effects which could not be obtained by any conventional linear motion rolling guide units are accomplished by the present invention.